This is Love
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Sepertinya seorang Hyuuga Hinata dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Pernahkah kalian mengamati seseorang dalam waktu yang lama? Merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal saat melihatnya menangis. Atau perasaan marah karena mendengar gadis itu dekat dengan pemuda lain? Bisakah kalian beritahu aku perasaan apa itu?

"Sasu? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak menyimak apa yang kukatakan."

"Aku? Tidak, bukan hal penting. Ah ya, kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Cepat ceritakan padaku."

"Ini mengenai surat cinta yang kudapatkan seminggu lalu."

Sasuke berekspresi datar, padahal ia berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Ia takut kalau Hinata mengetahui pengagum rahasia yang selalu mengirimkan puisi adalah sahabat dekatnya. Tindakan di bawah alam sadarnya itu dilakukan saat tengah malam, dan Hinata telah tertidur lelap. Ia datang mengendap-ngendap ke dalam kamar Hinata, lalu menaruhnya di sebelah tempat tidur Hinata.

Hal itu yang diyakini sebuah mimpi membuatnya tidak ambil pusing, dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Esok pagi Hinata bercerita dengan histeris bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukainya. Sejak saat itu, ia rutin melakukan hal tersebut, tanpa sadar. Mungkin alam bawah sadar Sasuke ingin memberi tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis manis itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku rasa ia mengenalku dengan baik Sasu," Hinata berucap sambil memutar bola matanya. Mengingat apa yang ditulis oleh stalker itu. "Ah ya, ia bahkan mengetahui kegundahan hatiku."

"Mungkin."

"Kau menjawab sepatah dua patah kata hari ini. Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

"Entahlah," ia berujar frustasi. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Hinata yang melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Heran akan sifat dari sahabatnya semenjak tinggal satu rumah. Mereka memutuskan pergi dari rumah masing-masing karena tujuan yang sama persis. Mereka ingin dihargai, bahkan mereka ingin dimengerti sebagai seorang. Pertemuan di halte bus yang tidak sengaja menghubungkan mereka sampai saat ini.

Sasuke membeli beberapa minuman kaleng untuk persediaan di rumah minimalis mereka. Ia menenteng tas belanjaan yang cukup besar. Perasaannya benar-benar gundah, bingung dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Ia menengok kea rah timur, melihat dua buah ayunan yang sepi penghuni –tentunya karena ini sudah hampir jam duabelas malam. Merasa hatinya akan lebih baik, ia mengayunkan tali ayunan yang menggantung dan berayun secara perlahan.

"Kau ini, aku cemas mencarimu kemana-mana."

Ia berhenti berayun, memandang sosok mungil Hinata. "Hinata, apa kau pernah merasakan hal aneh?"

Hinata mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke, lalu menyimaknya dengan baik. Mungkin ini adalah penyebab dari keanehan tingkahnya. "Hal aneh apa?"

"Saat kau memandang seseorang, kau akan merasa ia makhluk terindah yang pernah kau temui."

Hinata mengangguk mantap, dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Apakah pernah kau merasa marah saat ia berdekatan dengan yang lainnya?"

"Aku.. Pernah merasakannya."

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata, memandangi wajah cantiknya yang semakin terlihat berkilauan.

"Itulah hal yang kurasakan padamu. Bisakah kau beritahu perasaan apa itu?"

Hinata terbeliak kaget, memandangi wajah Sasuke dalam waktu singkat. Berharap ucapannya tadi hanya bualan belaka. Namun yang ia tangkap justru ekspresi keseriusan.

"Ini adalah cinta, yang mulai tumbuh di antara kita. Secara tidak sadar, jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar. Seperti halnya surat yang selalu kau tuliskan untukku."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata, ia pikir perasaan ini wajar bagi sahabat. Namun semuanya jelas dengan penjabaran darinya.

Sasuke menarik rantai ayunan Hinata untuk mendekat, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka. Tidak ada lagi obrolan tercipta, selain cium demi ciuman tercipta di malam yang dingin ini.

**The End**

**Have something to say? U can tell me with your review about this fict. Have a nice day all **** thank you for reading.**


End file.
